Currently, standard definition television (SDTV) resolution editors exist which are used for editing video data. It is possible to create a composition and view the editing effect in real time. However, for editing high definition television (HDTV) resolution video data, high definition (HD) editing equipment may be cost prohibitive and HD video data that is edited is often stored back to a storage system each time an edit is made and the edited version of the HD video data is viewed only after the effects are made. When more edits are needed, the HD video data is sent to an editor, edited and saved again to the storage system. The edited version is then available to be viewed. This process is expensive and time consuming.
With the advances in high definition television (HDTV) resolution systems and the uncertainties in future standards, a need exists for editing HDTV video data cost effectively. Current SDTV systems do not allow editing or digital video manipulation of original HDTV compressed video data and the ability to display the edited HDTV video data in full resolution.